heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
List of proposed Heroes
The following lists are about Heroes that have not been confirmed by Blizzard, although there has been talk of their inclusion, and of heroes proposed by the fans. = Heroes proposed by the fans = The following heroes are proposals from the fans, and '' 'no' '' has an official recognition. Diablo *Andarius *Ardleon *Balzael *Death Maiden *Hadriel *Inarius *Itherael *Izual *Lenedial *Lycander *Urzael Deities Dragons and Titans *Allmother *Anu *Athuula *Giyua *Hefaetrus *Inna *Kantwirt *Karcheus *Kethryes *Korlic *Liria *Lord Death *Madawc *Talic *Tong-Shi *Tathamet *Trag'Oul *The Wickerman *Ytar *Zaim *Zei *Zerae Demons *Andariel *Aspect of Anguish *Aspect of Destruction *Aspect of Hatred *Aspect of Lies *Aspect of Pain *Aspect of Sin *Aspect of Terror *Assur *Astrogha *Azaz'zel *Baal *Coldworm the Burrower *Bartuc the Bloody *Damos *Dirgest *Draorm *Duriel *Eboeth *Greed *Grimspike *Gulag *Hephasto *Kabraxis *Lilith *Lezanti *Lister the Tormentor *Lucion *Na-Krul *Neraza *Radament *Rakanoth *Shenk the Overseer *Siegebreaker Assault *Skarn *The Countess *The Cow King *The Defiler *The Smith *Thonos *Vidian *Vi'naz *Xazax *Zaboul Classes *Assassin *Bard *Barbarian *Male Barbarian *Barbarian *Josen *Rogue *Roland *Sorcerer People *Adria *Akara *Albrecht *Alkor *Anya *Asheara *Asylla *Atma *Bul-Kathos *Celia *Charsi *Complete Nut *Covetous Shen *Drognan *Eirena *Elzix *Fara *Farnham *Fiacla-Géar *Flavie *Geglash *Gheed *Gillian *Greiz *Halbu *Hratli *Haedrig *Jamella *Jazreth *Jered Cain *Jerhyn *Kaelan *Kashya *Kormac *Lachdanan *Larzuk *Lester *Lyndon *Lysander *Maghda *Malah *Meshif *Myriam *Natalya *Nihlathak *Ogden *Ormus *Pepin *Philios *Qual-Kehk *Rathma *Tal Rasha *Torion *Uldyssian *Warriv *Wirt *Zhota *Zoltun Kulle *Zunimassan ''StarCraft Protoss *Aldaris *Clolarion *Danimoth *Demioch *Ji'nara *Kaldalis *Karax *Lassara *Ma'lash *Mohandar *Mojo *Nyon *Ornatus *Warbringer *Raszagal *Rohana *Talandar *Taldarin *Talis *Ulrezaj *Urun *Vorazun Terran *Alan Schezar *Angus Mengsk *Arcturus Mengsk *Ariel Hanson *Bill Bousquette *Buzan *Carolina Davis *Edmund Duke *Egon Stetmanne *Gerard DuGalle *Graven Hill *Gui Montag *Horace Warfield *Jackson Hauler *Katherine Mengsk *Matt Horner *Mira Han *Morik *Reigel *Rory Swann *Valerian Mengsk Zerg *Blightbringer *Brakk *Daggoth *Izsha *Kraith *Morik *Niadra *Overmind *Scar *Slivan *Ultimation *Vaevictis *Yagdra *Zasz Others *Amon *Maar *Ouros *Ruom *Samir Duran *Thrasher *Zero Overwatch *Ashe *Baptiste *Bastion *Brigitte *Doomfist *McCree *Mei *Mercy *Moira *Orisa *Pharah *Reaper *Reinhardt *Roadhog *Soldier: 76 *Sombra *Symmetra *Widowmaker *Winston *Wrecking Ball *Zenyatta Warcraft Alliance *Aiden Perenolde *Alathena Moonbreeze *Aliden Perenolde *Alleria Windrunner *Anduin Lothar *Antonidas *Archilon Shadowheart *Brigitte Abbendis *Beve Perenolde *Broll Bearmantle *Brink Spannercrank *Calia Menethil *Cenarius *Daelin Proudmoore *Danath Trollbane *Feranor Steeltoe *Fandral Staghelm *Garithos *Isiden Perenolde *Isolde Perenolde *Henry Maleb *Hermana Benedron *Jarod Shadowsong *JoJo Frente Recia *Judge Malthred *Khadgar *Kurdran Wildhammer *Katherine Proudmoore *Leeory Jenking *Liam Greymane *Lireesa Windrunner *Lliane Menethil *Llane Wrynn *Mia Greymane *Maraad *Naisha *Nobundo *Renault Mograine *Shandris Feathermoon *Sprocked Gyrospring *Talthressar *Tamuura *Tandred Proudmoore *Terenas Menethil *Thergas Tunguemar *Thoras Trollbane *Tobias Mantoniebla *Turalyon *Valdremar *Vanndar Stormpike *Velog Icebellow *Vereesa Windrunner *Wilfred Chispobang Horde *Aethas Sunreaver *Baine Bloodhoof *Blackhand *Bovan Windtotem *Broxigar *Cairne Bloodhoof *Confessor Dhalia *Dentarg *Caminasol Dezco *Drek'Thar *Durotan *Galen Trollbane *Gamon *Garona Halforcen *Gibzz Sparklighter *Griselda Blackhand *Halduron Brightwing *Hamuul Runetotem *Kilrogg Deadeye *Koltira Deathweaver *Lady Liadrin *Leoroxx *Lor'themar Theron *Magatha Grimstone *Maim Blackhand *Mankrik *Nathanon Blightcaller *Nazgrel *Nazgrim *Nisha *Orgrim Doomhammer *Quin'thalas Sunfire *Rend Blackhand *Rastakhan *Riko *Roanauk Icemist *Sen'jin *Skeeve Sorrowblade *Tagar *Talanji *Turok *Taz'dingo *Teron Gorefiend *Varok Saurfang *Zabra Hexx *Zen'tabra Burning Legion *Amberlash *Anetheron *Archimonde *Azgalor *Balnazzar *Brutallus *Cordana Felsong *Dalvengyr *Detheroc *Dimensius the All-Devouring *Fizel *Hakkar the Houndmaster *Kaz'rogal *Kazzak the Supreme *Lord Jaraxxus *Mother Shahraz *Magtheridon *Mephistroth *Omor the Unscarred *Putress *Sargeras *Supremus *Tichondrius *Tyrana *Xavius *Zuluhed the Whacked The Plague *Alexandros Mograine *Anub'Rekhan *Arugal *Aurius Rivendare *Baron Rivendare *Bolvar Fordragon *Dar'Khan Drathir *Dranosh Saurfang *Grand Widow Farelina *Heigan the Unclean *Gluth *Grobbulus *Gothik the Harvester *Instructor Razuvious *Lady Blaumeux *Lady Deathwhisper *Lord Marrowgar *Lana'thel *Loatheb *Maexxna *Ner'zhul *Noth the Plaguebringer *Overlord Drakuru *Patchwerk *Professor Purticide *Queen Angerboda *Rottingham *Sapphiron *Sindragosa *Sir Zeliek *Thane Korth'azz *King Ymiron Old Gods *Al'Akir *Athissa *Baron Geddon *C'Thun *Emperor Vek'lor *Emperor Vek'nilash *Garr *General Bjarngrim *General Rajaxx *Kil'ruk *Lady Naz'jar *Loke *Modgud *Murmur *Nefarian *Neptulon *N'Zoth *Onyxia *Sha of Fear *Sha of Anger *Sha of Hatred *Sha of Pride *Sha of Doubt *Sha of Despair *Sha of Violence *Sintharia *Prince Thunderaan *Xal'atath *Yogg-Saron *Y'Shaarj *Zul Dragons and Titans *Aggramar *Algalon the Observer *Aman'Thul *Anachronos *Andorgos *Arygos *Azuregos *Balacgos *Caelestrasz *Chromatus *Dargonax *Dralad *Emeriss *Eonar *Eranikus *Freya *Galakrond *Golganneth *Haleh *Halion *Hyrja *Itharius *Kairozdormu *Kalecgos *Karynaku *Keristrasza *Khaz'goroth *Kirygosa *Korialstrasz *Lethon *Malygos *Merithra *Mimiron *Mordenaku *Murozond *Narygos *Neltharaku *Norgannon *Nozdormu *Nyxondra *Odyn *Sabellian *Saragosa *Searinox *Soridormi *Taerar *Tynorvir *Tarecgosa *Thorim *Tyranastrasz *Tyrygosa *Tyr *Ultraxion *Ysera *Ysondre Others *Aessina *Agamaggan *Akama *Alonsus Faol *Al'ar *An'she *Ashamane *Aviana *Chi-Ji *Darion Mograine *Funny Bunny *Ebyssian *Elune *Earth Mother *Gangris Riverpaw *Gibbergill *Goldrinn *Gymer *Haramad *Hemet Nesingwary *Huln Highmuntain *Ka'alu *Kayn Sunfury *Lilian Voss *Lothraxion *Lunk *Malevolence *Malorne *Meryl *Millhouse Manastorm *Navarogg *Rhonin *Shaohao *Sky Father *Tidemother *Taoshi *Taran Zhu *Tavru Akua *Ursoc *Ursol *Vanessa VanCleff *Vorrik *Wrathion *Xe'Ra *Xuen *Yu'lon *Zepik ;Hostiles *Anzu *Ariden Sha'ol *Siegecrafter Blackfuse *"Captain" Cocinitas *Dargrul *Edwin VanCleff *G'huun *Gruul *Hakkar *Kalithresh *Karathress *Kargath Bladefist *Lei Shen *Maladaar *Mandokir *Mogul Razdunk *Monara *Naj'entus *Ordos *Oacha'noa *Rokhmar *Sicco Thermaplugg *Mekgineer Thermaplugg *Terokk *Ukorz Cabellarena *Vincent Godfrey *Volkhan *Zalazane Hearthstone *Arch-Thief Rafaam *Aya Blackpaw *Nexus-Champion Saraad *Hagatha the Witch *Kazakus *Madame Lazul *Morgl the Oracle *Reno Jackson *King Togwaggle Blizzard Classic ''Blackthorne * Galadril * Onehand * Sarlac * Thoros Rock 'N' Roll Racing * Cyberhawk * Ivanzypher * Jake Badlands * Katarina Lyons * Tarquinn The Lost Vikings * Fang * Scorch * Tomator Others *Aisha *Alucard *Aquaman *Ayane *Batgirl *Batman *Bloom *Cyborg *Commander Shephard *Crash Bandicoot *Daphne *Darcy *Darkar *Devil Jin *Dracula *Flora *Glados *Green Latern *Holactie *Icy *Morrigan Aensland *Martian Manhunter *Musa *Olrox|Olrox *Samus Aran *Simon Belmont *Supergirl *Superman *Stella *Stormy *Sub-Zero *Tecna *The Flash *Tritannus *Valtor *Wonder Woman *Zorc Necrophades Category:Proposed Heroes